


Theo Raeken and the Dildo Demon

by TVTime



Series: The Often Absurd, Always Smutty Holiday Adventures of Corey, Liam, Mason, and Theo [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Absurd, Accidental Death, Anal Fingering, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Breathplay, College Years, Comedy, Conflicted Theo, Demons, Dildos, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Happy Ending, Exhibitionism, Friendship, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, Hairy Liam Dunbar, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, Humor, Hypersexuality, Liam Dunbar/Corey Bryant Supporting Romance, Lots of Cum, Loud Sex, Loyalty, M/M, Manipulative Theo, Masturbation, Multi, Naked Theo, Nipple Play, Not a Sad or Angsty story, Pack, Pack Feels, Post-Series, Precum, Reformed Theo Raeken, Rimming, Romance, Roommates, Sex Toys, Sexual Comedy, Sexual Humor, Silly with a Happy Ending, Smut, Souls, Temporary Character Death, Theo Has Personal Boundary Issues, Theo Raeken & Corey Bryant Friendship, Theo Raeken & Liam Dunbar Friendship, Theo Raeken/Mason Hewitt Romance, Theo's POV, Trust, Versatile Corey Bryant, Versatile Liam Dunbar, Versatile Mason Hewitt, Versatile Theo Raeken, Voyeurism, assplay, cum, halloween party, listening, sexy Halloween costumes, supernatural powers, supportive friendships, the kinsey scale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/pseuds/TVTime
Summary: After dying in a tragic dildo accident on Halloween morning, Theo confronts the fearsome Dildo Demon who lays claim to Theo’s soul for all eternity. Unenthusiastic about this proposition, the silver-tongued chimera bargains for one more day on Earth in exchange for bringing the Dildo Demon additional horny souls. His deal made, Theo returns to his body in time to attend a Halloween party that night with Mason, Liam, and Corey. Will Theo betray his friends and offer their asses to the Dildo Demon or can the pack find a way to free Theo’s soul before Halloween ends?Ch 5: Friendship Dildos and an Important OpeningMason’s spent cock had lain long and limp against his stomach, but in response to Theo’s vigorous fucking it thickened and twitched, and a milky glob leaked out onto his bellybutton.That was it for Theo. He threw his head back and howled, trying to keep his voice mostly human, but not really caring as he emptied his balls in Mason’s ass and a euphoric thrill washed over him. He didn’t quite feel affection for Mason, but he did feel a possessive bond as he claimed the human in the most primal way possible.





	1. Chimeras Love Sex Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Halloween-themed story is meant to be an outrageous sexual comedy. Don’t take anything in it too seriously, but most importantly don’t try this at home, folks!

Theo awoke on Halloween morning with his hand down his pants fondling his erection. 

“Oh god, Liam, yes! Fuck, fuck, fuck me!” Corey’s voice was sharp and frenzied. The vigorous squeaking of the bed in the next room painted a glorious visual of what was happening.

“Fucking hold still and take it!” Liam growled, and the hard slap of skin on skin sent a warm tremor down Theo’s spine and made his ass twitch. He knew firsthand what it felt like when Liam snapped his hips like that.

Theo stripped off his pajamas and cupped his balls. Today was going to be a good day. Mason and Liam were hosting a Halloween party tonight at their apartment. Theo would be attending dressed as Alfred Kinsey, the revolutionary sexologist, and according to Corey, one of Mason’s idols. Mason was studying to be a sex therapist, and even though much of Kinsey’s research had been called into question in recent decades, he still held a place of prestige for his groundbreaking studies of sex. Theo was eager to impress his long-time crush, and he had a feeling that if he played his cards right, Mason might be studying Theo’s sexual response before the night was over.

“Awww fuck, Liam, you’re my Man of Steel.” 

Theo laughed at the cheesy dirty talk even though the horny, resonant timbre of Corey’s voice made him throb in his hand. Corey sounded obscenely good moaning. His comment had been a reference to Liam’s planned Halloween costume. Liam was going as Superman and Corey was going as Clark Kent. It was fucking adorable, but Theo wasn’t going to tell them that. He wasn’t sure what Mason’s costume would be, but he hoped it would show a lot of skin. Theo imagined Mason riding his cock, but soon his fantasy shifted to Mason between his thighs pounding him. Theo hadn’t gotten a good deep dicking since– 

“Oh Liam, _YES!_ Right. Fucking. _THERE!_ ”

Theo sighed and spread his legs so he could finger himself. So far his sex life had peaked in high school during his three-month relationship with Liam. No one had come close to fucking him as good as Liam, but he was confident that Mason would give Liam a run for his money if and when they sealed the deal. Corey refused to say which one was the better top, only that Mason was _really_ good too.

Mason and Liam lived in the apartment across the hall from Theo and Corey, but Corey and Liam _always_ fucked in this apartment. Apparently Mason found it awkward and uncomfortable hearing his ex-boyfriend and his best friend having sex. Theo couldn’t relate in the slightest. Corey and Liam were also Theo’s ex and best friend, though the roles were reversed, and Theo fucking _loved_ hearing them have sex.

“Louder!” Theo shouted, slapping the wall as things got a little too quiet for his liking.

“Fuck you, we’re at the sensual part!” Liam shouted back, amusement plain in his voice.

The bed squeaked and Corey let out a lewd whimper.

“That’s my boy!” Theo flicked his thumb over his cockhead, savoring the sounds Corey was making for him. Corey was such a good friend. He always came through for Theo.

Theo cringed as his enhanced hearing picked up the couple’s declarations of love and affection and their gentle kisses. Ugh, no one wanted to hear that shit! 

“Yeah, yeah, Corey completes you and Liam’s got a beautiful soul. You guys are killing my boner!”

“We’re not actually having sex for your pleasure, Theo,” Corey shouted.

“Keep telling yourself that, buddy.”

Liam growled and slapped the wall. “I’m gonna come in there and–”

“Yes please!”

“Liam, no! You can’t,” Corey whispered urgently. “You haven’t come in here yet.”

Theo snickered and got out of bed. His lube was still in the living room from his before bed jerk off session on the couch last night. Now seemed like the perfect time to go get it while Liam and Corey got their groove back. 

Theo found his lube on the coffee table where he’d left it, but beside it sat a mysterious black box with the words _The Pleasure Kit_ scrawled across the front in an ornate gold script. He pulled the lid off and gasped. The box was filled with a variety of dildos in different shapes, sizes, and colors. 

_Corey must have gotten one of those monthly box subscriptions!_

Theo approved. This was way better than pre-packaged meals, retro shaving equipment, or comic books and action figures. 

“Corey, I’m using your dildos!” Theo shouted as he walked back to his room.

The mattress squeaked and Corey gasped, half-surprised and half-pleasured. “Why do you have my dildos?”

“You left them in the living room,” Theo answered, tossing himself across his bed.

“No, I didn’t. I never use them in the living room.”

Theo drew his knees to his chest and rubbed a lubed finger over his hole. “Last Thursday–”

“Last Thursday was an exception!” Corey shouted, slapping the wall. “We don’t need to talk about last Thursday.”

“What happened last Thursday?” Liam asked, voice strained and needy.

“Don’t worry, babe, I was invisible. He didn’t see anything.”

“Then how does he know?” 

“The dildo _wasn’t_ invisible,” Theo called with a moan as he grazed his prostate. “And he didn’t stop when I got home.”

“Corey!”

“It was getting really good! And Theo was having fun listening.”

“Okay, everybody shut up. I wanna cum.” Liam moaned and the bed creaked as he rolled them over. 

Corey whimpered and the sound of skin on skin made Theo’s stomach tighten with desire.

“Wait, I’m not ready!” Theo shouted, sliding another slick finger inside and scissoring himself open. 

“Okay,” Corey answered, voice low and happy. “Quit jerking me off, babe.”

“No, I _need_ to shoot,” Liam answered. 

“Go ahead. I’ll fuck you afterward so Theo can finish.”

“Nice! Liam always sounds like a bitch in heat when he’s taking dick.” Theo selected a long, thick black dildo with realistic veins and big fake balls. He licked his lips and slathered it with lube.

“Yeah, he does. It’s really hot,” Corey agreed. 

“Uhn! Uhnn! Aaahhh!” 

“Yeah, that it’s! Fill me up, Li!” The bed creaked violently. “Give it all to me.”

Liam moaned and whimpered out of control, and Theo yelped as he shoved the dildo in too hard and too fast. _Worth it._

“It’s still coming,” Liam whined, and Theo had no trouble picturing Liam’s blissed-out orgasm face.

“Mmm, Liam, your cum smells good,” Theo called between clenched teeth as he vigorously fucked himself.

“Thanks,” Liam answered, voice as broken as Theo’s.

“I’m gonna fuck you into the mattress!” Corey shouted, flesh slapping flesh as he turned them over.

Liam and Theo both moaned. It was so hot when Corey got aggressive in bed.

Theo got in the zone while Corey prepped Liam. Just as they were starting, Theo pulled the black dildo out of his ass in favor of an extra thick red one with a suction cup on the bottom. He stuck it to the wall and impaled himself so that he could ride it hands free. 

“What are you doing in there?” Liam asked.

“Suction cup,” Theo answered, breath coming in short pants as he humped the wall.

“Dude, it sounds awesome,” Liam answered, thumping the wall on the other side of the mounted sex toy and making it jiggle inside of Theo.

“It so is,” Theo assured him, lust drunk as he found the best angle to nail his prostate as he bounced his hips.

“Wait, I don’t have a suction cup dildo,” Corey said.

“It’s one of your new ones,” Theo twisted his hand over his cockhead, and slammed his ass against the wall. “Oh god, _YES!_ ”

“What new ones?”

“Core, couldja worry about it later? I wanna get creamed while Theo’s making those noises.”

The mattress squeaked and Liam yelped as Corey plunged inside. “Ahhh.” Corey took a long breath. “But seriously I don’t know what he’s talking about. I don’t have a–”

“Corey!” Theo and Liam shouted in unison.

“Fine, fine.” Corey grumbled and the bed started bouncing rhythmically. 

Within moments Liam was reduced to a broken, pleading cockslut, and Theo lost himself in the sheer eroticism of the experience. As his pleasure built, Theo had to fight the urge to call Corey’s and Liam’s names. That would have been way too weird and completely inappropriate. To keep from embarrassing himself, Theo grabbed a long, tan dildo with a wide-flared head and sucked it.

Mmm, it was satisfying. He closed his eyes and pretended he wasn’t riding a dildo but rather Corey’s cock as he sucked Liam. Fuck, it felt good. The firm, smooth head of the dildo slid deeper into his throat. Theo groaned around it as it partially restricted his airways, just like a real cock. Theo’s ass throbbed and he couldn’t stop moaning around the artificial phallus, rivaling Liam’s volume and desperation.

“I’m getting really close,” Corey’s voice was strained, and the slower squeak of the bed indicated he was taking more shallow thrusts.

“No, Core, _please!_ I don’t want it to end.” Liam let out a long, trembling moan. 

Theo kicked his heels against the wall, adding his agreement that they needed to keep going. Fuck, he was seeing stars at this point and his crotch was a pool of warm, simmering pleasure.

“Theo, are you close?” Corey asked. “I can’t last much longer. Liam’s ass is so fucking tight and hot, and his warm cum is leaking out of my hole.”

Theo opened his mouth wider, but the dildo pushed further into windpipe. “Ahmnuh!”

“Is something in your mouth?” Liam asked. “Moan for me while I cum again.”

Theo gurgled, unable to get a breath out as the thick synthetic cockhead burrowed down the back of his throat. Theo started to panic as he got lightheaded, but then his pleasure intensified and all he could think about was chasing what promised to be a mind-shattering orgasm. It was too good to stop. He could hold his breath until he finished.

Black spots formed in Theo’s vision until he couldn’t see at all anymore and even Liam’s and Corey’s wails of pleasure sounded like they were coming through a long tunnel. Theo slowed down his humping and jerking, drawing out this incredible experience. He couldn’t hold his breath any longer, but it was okay because he also couldn’t accidentally get any air and ruin this fuzzy, wonderful feeling. The burn in his throat and the ache in his lungs was too faraway to care about, and they were _nothing_ compared to the Earth-shaking sensations quaking throughout his cock and ass and pummeling his stomach. Every heavenly stroke along his steel-hard cock felt like an orgasm by itself, and he swore his prostate had to be fused to the dildo as he wiggled and writhed on it. The precision and intensity were unreal.

Darkness consumed Theo, but so did his orgasm. With a final burst of determination Theo bounced his hips and flicked his wrist. He flew over the edge and into an abyss of pure euphoria. His nerves went into shock, unable to process the blinding pleasure. Conscious thought abandoned Theo as he drifted away. What a fantastic way to spend a morning. 

Corey’s voice tore through the darkness. “Theo?! Oh god, he’s not breathing.”

Why did Corey sound so upset? Didn’t he know everything was utterly perfect?

“And his heart just stopped!” Liam’s words were too difficult to process, but Theo didn’t appreciate the panicked tone. 

Liam and Corey could be so annoying. It was a relief when their voices faded out. Theo wasn’t going to let anything kill this amazing buzz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next installment Theo meets the Dildo Demon! I’m tentatively anticipating four parts total and am hoping to post them daily. Happy Halloween!
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	2. The Ass in the Astral Plane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! I hope you guys are enjoying this little Halloween fic.

Theo groaned as something cold and firm slapped his face. He opened his eyes and blinked. He was looking directly at a long, pink dildo. The room was pitch black, and the dildo wasn’t illuminated yet he could see it clearly, like a splotch of pink on a black canvas. Abutting the base of the dildo was a second dildo, this one yellow and much, much larger. It curved around behind Theo’s shoulder and– 

“Rise and shine.” The voice was a husky, disembodied moan, and before Theo could react, something cool and hard slid inside his asscheeks and prodded his hole. He was naked. 

“What are you do–” Theo gasped as a new dildo appeared in front of him from around his other shoulder. This one was a pale blue and approximately the same size and shape as the pink one. As with the pink one, a second much larger dildo was attached to the base of the pale blue one, this one a neon green. 

The new dildos had distracted Theo from the cool hardness poking his asshole. He yelped and threw his head back as he was abruptly penetrated and impaled deep enough to make his eyes bulge and his tender opening burn and flutter. He moaned as a warm wave rolled up his spine. His hole was still slick and loose from the vigorous fucking he had given himself before he passed out, and within seconds he had adjusted to the thick intrusion and was bucking back for more.

“You’re such a delicious, horny slut, Theo Raeken.” The voice had taken on the teasing lilt of a playful lover. The long, thick yellow and neon green dildos crisscrossed over Theo’s bare chest and held him in a snug embrace as the pale blue dildo tipped backward and tapped his lips while the pink dildo caressed his cheek. “Suck me.”

Theo was obviously having a very strange sex dream, but he was never one to turn his nose up to erotic fantasies, wakeful or otherwise, so he parted his lips and took the pale blue dildo into his mouth as he bounced and writhed on whatever was impaling his ass until he found the angle he needed to hit his prostate. He rode it rough and reckless as he reached between his legs and jerked himself off. He came embarrassingly fast, moaning and sucking on the dildo for all he was worth as he sprayed milky cum into the inky darkness. Each thick, white rope arced into the air in front of him before disappearing into nothingness. 

He went slack as the dildos released his chest and the wonderful, thick protuberance in his backside withdrew. It felt like he should be falling over, but he didn’t move. Now that the dildos were no longer acting as a frame of reference he couldn’t tell if he was standing or lying down. What he could do was turn around, and when he did he shrieked and leaped back, hovering in the abyss a couple of feet in front of...

“I’m the Dildo Demon.”

Theo tilted his head and snickered.

“What?!” The voice became an offended wail. “Do you not fear me?”

The being was about six feet tall and consisted entirely of an assortment of multi-colored, various sized dildos. It was like a sex toy skeleton. Even its nose was a hooked brown dildo. It wiggled the huge artificial phallus that dominated its crotch. The mammoth dildo was at least two feet long and tapered from a finger’s girth at the tip to the size of Theo’s bicep at the base. It was shiny and silver and its end glistened with the lube from Theo’s ass, like a dipstick indicating how much of it Theo had taken. 

Theo’s heavy semi twitched and re-engorged, rising from against his thigh to jut into the space in front of him. His ass throbbed and tingled as his exhausted muscles contracted. The extra tightness wouldn’t make besting his previous record any easier, but it would turn it into an achingly satisfying challenge. 

Theo lunged forward and wrapped himself around the tangled snarl of dildos that comprised the beast’s torso. He twisted the flexible waist dong toward his quivering opening and shoved it in, crying out at the harsh sting. Fuck, this felt realistic for a dream.

“Ninety seconds and you’re already back on me for more.” The voice rang with laughter.

“Shut up!” Theo sucked on the Dildo Demon’s nose dong and ground his erection against the hefty tan dildo that formed its backbone. Frustrated by the angle and the limited access, Theo curled his fingers around the artificial spine and snapped it so that he could frot the dildo properly against his manhood.

The Dildo Demon wailed and bucked its synthetic hips, plunging far too deep and hard inside Theo.

Theo growled, his eyes pooling with heat as the jagged, split-open sensation tore across his body. After a few deep breaths between clenched teeth, his chimera healing kicked in, and despite the pulsing, trembling ache in his ass, he didn’t _hate_ the burning sensitivity that lit his entire midsection or the delicate, throbbing sense of fullness that accompanied it.

“Play rough with me and I’ll play rough with you.” The Dildo Demon’s voice was a wicked purr as the spine dildo Theo was thrusting his cock against twisted itself out of his hand and snapped back into place within the creature’s body.

Theo gasped and sputtered, bouncing dangerously on the behemoth buried deep in his innards as he fisted his erection and sent himself hurtling over the edge and unloading in the Dildo Demon’s artificial lap. 

“That’s it, cum for me, my little monster,” the Dildo Demon whispered. “We’ll do this for all of eternity.”

“What?” Theo winced and hissed as he climbed off the huge dildo and tried again to figure out which way was down so he could lie there.

“You choked on one of my enchanted toys. Now your ass is mine forever.” The Dildo Demon howled with delight. “I hope you enjoyed those big loads. You’ll never be able to shoot that much again. I’ll fuck every drop out of you as soon as you make it. Welcome to hell, chimera!” 

Theo processed the creature’s words. Very tangible sensations coursed through his body, telling him that this was no dream but reality. He couldn’t help it. As the situation sunk in he giggled uncontrollably, delirious from his back-to-back orgasms and the rough workout he’d given his ass. 

“You dare laugh?! At _me,_ the mighty Dildo Demon?!”

Theo shrugged one shoulder. “This _so_ isn’t the worst version of hell I’ve been trapped in.”

The Dildo Demon waved a menacing arm. “It will be once the lube dries.”

“Huh?” Theo’s eyes widened and his heart lurched into his mouth. “There’s no lube here?”

“Only what you brought inside you.”

“Oh...er, well then I wanna go back.”

The Dildo Demon’s laughter echoed throughout the non-chamber. “You’re out of luck, horny hybrid. Prepare to be fucked to within an inch of your life...” The creature lumbered toward him and stroked Theo’s hair with the pink dildo. “ _Forever._ ”

“No wait! Uhm...” Theo’s mind raced for a solution. “Let’s make a deal!”

The demon folded its phallic limbs across its springy chest. “What could you possibly have that I want other than your tight little insatiable hole?”

“More horny souls,” Theo answered as the beginnings of a plan formed in his mind. “Send me back and I’ll make sure your enchanted dildos claim more lustful lives. Think of it, it could be an orgy down here!”

“Down here? We’re still in your apartment, just on a different astral plane.”

“Oh good, I’d like to have an orgy in my apartment.”

The Dildo Demon tapped the toy that comprised the side of his face as he considered Theo’s proposition. “The veil between planes is thin today due to All Hallows' Eve.” The demon waved the pink dildo in an expansive gesture. “Very well, Theo Raeken, claim at least three high quality asses for me by midnight and I will cancel your eternal obligation and return your body to the land of the living. Fail me and I’ll fist you with my entire right leg.”

Theo swallowed and focused on controlling his heartbeat to mask his fear. “It’s a deal.”

The Dildo Demon extended the pale blue toy and pressed the tip against Theo’s nipple. 

Theo screamed as an icy burn lanced through his chest. The blue dildo hummed and glowed as a hollow emptiness engulfed Theo. Once there was nothing but a void left inside him, the glowing light traveled up from the blue 'hand' dildo to the neon green 'arm' dildo and finally crept into the center snarl of dildos that formed the demon’s chest. The light shimmered and faded out.

“Your soul is mine until I release you. If you fail, I will come for you at midnight, and I will need only graze your skin with any part of my body to reclaim your life force and return you to this place.” The demon reached behind Theo and slipped the pink dildo into the cleft of Theo’s crack. “Guess which part I’ll touch first,” the demon whispered, parting Theo’s cheeks and tapping the cool edge of its toy against Theo’s warm, gaping asshole.

Theo shivered, but didn’t flinch away. “Send me back. Claiming three lives for you will be easy.”

“Three horny, hot lives,” The demon reminded him.

“Oh, the horniest and hottest,” Theo assured him with a wink. Without his soul, the fledgling conscience that had gradually grown stronger and more insistent over the past three years since he had escaped his previous hellscape was utterly silent. “I have the perfect guys in mind for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If possible I'll try to post the rest of the story today since it's meant to be a Halloween fic, but more likely the third and fourth parts will be posted tomorrow and the next day. 
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	3. Resurr-erection

Consciousness seeped across Theo’s mind and body like the slow spread of a rain puddle. The familiar scent of his apartment tickled his nostrils, but he couldn’t he couldn’t turn his head. Voices swirled around him, but he couldn’t open his eyes. 

“They’re saying we need to keep doing chest compressions until the paramedic arrives.” Mason’s voice was frantic and terrified.

“I know that.” Liam growled, but fear and distress billowed around him like a storm.

“You’re doing it too hard!” Corey’s voice trembled with emotion, but he was right. 

Theo tried and failed to cry out as the heel of Liam’s hand dug into his chest and the broken bones of his sternum shifted and ground together beneath the skin.

“Liam!”

Skin collided with skin, and the crushing pressure on Theo’s chest eased.

“Corey, let him!” Mason shouted. “Broken ribs are normal with CPR.”

Theo managed to wiggle his toes as Liam resumed striking his chest, but the movement failed to draw anyone’s attention.

“This is my fault,” Liam muttered. “I should have been paying attention to his breathing and heart rate from the other room. I should have noticed.”

“No, it’s my fault.” Corey said as he rubbed Liam’s...shoulder? Back? Theo couldn’t open his eyes to find out. “If I had known he was into breathplay, I could have done something.”

“What could you have done?” Mason asked.

“Helped him do it safely,” Corey answered. “I could have held a pillow over his face while he jacked off. That’s what roommates are for.”

“No, that’s still dangerous,” Mason answered, “and also not what roommates are for.”

“I’m his ex. I should have known.” Liam’s thumb stroked Theo’s chest between compressions. “He always liked me to smash his face against the mattress when I fucked him...I guess in retrospect that was a sign.”

“Did you used to choke him too?” Corey inquired. 

“Yeah, a couple times, but I took the initiative. He didn’t ask for it.” Liam groaned. “Oh god, what if that’s how he discovered he was into it?”

“Liam, you should never choke people without consent,” Mason remarked.

“I could tell he’d enjoy it, and I always watched his reactions carefully.” 

“Liam is a very intuitive lover.” Corey’s tone was soft and affectionate. “Like you, Mace.”

Mason let out a ragged sigh. “This is actually my fault. I knew he had feelings for me. I just...I wanted to take things slow.”

“That was a good decision,” Liam said.

“Was it? _Was it,_ Liam?!” A sob escaped Mason’s lips. “He could have had my cock rammed down his throat instead of that stupid dildo!”

“He would have really liked that,” Corey mumbled.

“Yeah, he would have,” Liam agreed quietly.

Theo shoved Liam’s hands away and sat up. “For the record, I still would.”

Corey yelled and Liam jumped back so fast he fell off the bed.

Mason looked at Theo with wide eyes, then raised the phone back to his mouth. “Uh, sir, are you still there? Yeah, um, could you cancel that ambulance? It turns out my friend was just...sleeping very soundly.”

Mason winced as the 911 operator’s angry voice barked at him through the phone. 

“Yes sir, I know it’s a crime to make prank calls to emergency services. I’m sorry for the misunderstanding.”

Theo’s stomach was sticky with cold, congealed cum, and he still had the red dildo buried in his ass, although the suction cup was no longer affixed to the wall and his body had been repositioned. His dick was shriveled and damp against his thigh. None of that stopped Liam and Corey from climbing on the bed on either side of Theo and wrapping him up in a tight hug. 

“Thank god, you’re okay.” Liam kissed Theo’s cheek and ran a hand through his hair.

“I was so scared.” Corey nuzzled his face against Theo’s head and rubbed Theo's collarbone.

Corey had put on a pair of black shorts, and Liam was in light blue boxer briefs, but both guys were shirtless and barefoot, and smelled heavily of sex and each other’s pheromones. 

Theo awkwardly wrapped his arms around his friends and returned their embrace because that’s what he was supposed to do. His chest hurt as his bones fused back together, but that was all he felt. Intellectually he knew that he cared about Liam and Corey. They were his pack, and along with Mason they were the closest thing to family he had. He was pretty sure he even loved them – of course he had never told them that. Yet as they squeezed and cuddled him, he didn’t feel anything but the sexual arousal that came from being pressed between two attractive, barely dressed guys. They had gotten his cock hard, but they might as well have been good-looking strangers for all they meant to him emotionally.

A smile curled Theo’s lips as they let him go. This was going to be easy. He wouldn’t regret in the slightest orchestrating their deaths and turning them over to the Dildo Demon to save his own ass from an eternity of lubeless pounding.

Liam and Corey got off the bed, and Mason threw himself against Theo’s naked body. His hands cascaded up and down Theo’s back, and Theo moaned into Mason’s ear as the movement of the mattress jiggled the dildo impaled hilt deep in his ass. 

“Seriously?” Mason asked with a wide, happy smirk as he pulled back and looked into Theo’s eyes. He cradled Theo’s head with his fingers and trailed his thumbs over Theo’s cheekbones with a laugh. “You’re horny after all this?”

Theo smiled back and nodded, rocking on the wide base of his toy. Would Mason fuck him? That was...all he wanted from Mason. That was weird. For the past couple months, Mason’s fingers had been leaving tingly sensations on Theo’s skin wherever he touched him, and his smile had been making Theo’s stomach fluttery and tight. Yet as Theo sat on the bed with Mason, Mason’s fingers caressing him and his scent thick with affection, Theo felt nothing. Mason was utterly cute and all around hot, but Theo wasn’t getting lost in his soulful brown eyes, nor was he getting tingly or fuzzy-headed.

Theo frowned. That wasn’t an improvement. Sure, it would help with betraying him, but Theo had liked the way Mason had been making him feel. Actually, Theo liked the way he normally felt about Liam and Corey too...

“So, uh, I guess we need to talk,” Mason said, still not letting go of Theo’s face. 

Theo leaned forward and sealed his mouth over Mason’s, claiming their first kiss. It was exciting – it made Theo’s erection twitch against Mason’s t-shirt – but it didn’t feel like it was supposed to. Theo’s first kiss with Liam had felt like – Theo cringed – fireworks. His feelings for Mason now were just as strong as his feelings for Liam had been back then, yet Theo might as well have been making out with a sexy rando for all it meant to him.

“Wow.” Mason breathed the word more than said it as their kiss ended. 

_Sure, we’ll go with that._

Theo reached between them and stroked his cock. He lifted the front of Mason’s shirt and rubbed his throbbing glans against Mason’s warm, lean stomach, slicking Mason’s navel with his precum. He needed to move things along. Mason would be dead by midnight, and Theo wanted to fuck him multiple times by then.

“We should go...” Liam cleared his throat. His hands were folded over his groin, but the long, thick outline of his erection peeked out from beneath his wrist.

“Um yeah, we should.” Corey stood behind Liam. His crotch was obstructed from view, but his scent left no doubt about his arousal. He covered Liam’s hands with his own, and his pinky curled mischievously under Liam’s fingers as he ground against Liam’s ass. “Let’s go to your place,” he whispered in Liam’s ear. 

“No, you guys go do it in your room,” Theo said with a grin, probing Mason’s bellybutton with his swollen tip. “It’ll make it hotter for all of us.”

Mason let out a surprised gasp, and hurt then fury flashed across his face. “You’re such an ass, Theo!” He yanked his shirt out of Theo’s hand and jumped off the bed.

“Mace, wait.” Liam shot Theo a glare as he caught Mason’s arm and followed him from the room. “I’m coming with you.”

Theo snickered and rubbed himself. Liam’s light blue boxer briefs hugged his muscular ass and bunched around his crack, but best of all was the huge, creamy wetspot where Corey’s cum had leaked out of him. Mmm, Theo hoped Liam had gotten it all over his bed.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Corey demanded as the front door slammed. 

“Nothing,” Theo answered, jerking himself as he stared at Corey’s tented crotch. 

“You just hurt his feelings really bad.” Corey gave Theo an angry lip pout and turned to leave. His wet spot was much less visible due to his dark pants, but Theo was actively looking for it.

“Corey wait.” Theo hesitated as he grabbed the box of murder dildos from the corner of the bed. Corey was his best friend, he really shouldn’t...nah, it was fine. He held out the box. “Here, I know you’re worked up and it sounds like Liam’s going to be with Mason for awhile.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	4. Theo Needs to be Hosed Down

“Wow, I can’t believe you.” Corey blinked at Theo and folded his arms over his bare chest, his biceps and pecs flexing due to the position. 

Theo didn’t respond, just smirked at Corey and shook the box of demonic dildos, hoping to entice him.

“We thought you were _dead,_ Theo! How do you think that made us feel, huh?!” Corey waved an arm. “I know you don’t like to get serious about emotions, but geez, maybe _don’t_ be a raging dick to the people who care about you.”

Corey stormed out of the room, slamming Theo’s door behind him.

Crap. He hadn’t taken a dildo. Theo tilted his head, weighing Corey’s words. Yesterday they would have made him feel bad, but today...

Theo shrugged and bounced on the toy that had basically taken up residence in his ass, squeezing and clenching around it and enjoying the dull throb and tingling tremors that pulsed through his stomach. He closed his eyes and jerked his cock as he relived the erotic stimulation of the past few minutes: his tongue in Mason’s mouth; the hot, taut flesh of Mason’s stomach against his cockhead; Liam’s muscular, hair-lined chest pressing against his side; Liam’s cummy underwear clinging to his ass; Corey’s sinewy arm waving through the air as he tented the front of his shorts. 

Theo came with a happy squeal, spurting cum all over his bedspread. It needed to be changed anyway.

After cleaning up and showering, Theo set about putting the finishing touches on his Halloween costume and solidifying his plan to convince his friends to use the cursed sex toys. 

About an hour later, Theo heard Liam return to the apartment and sit with Corey in the living room. It was show time!

Theo pulled an innocent, contrite expression onto his face and winked at himself in the full length mirror by his closet. Despite the earlier hiccup, this was still going to be easy. They _wanted_ to forgive him. All he had to do was say the right words. 

“Guys, can we talk?” Theo asked softly as he walked into the room.

Liam drew an agitated breath and anger swirled around him, but before he could speak Corey squeezed his forearm and nudged his shoulder. Liam relaxed against his boyfriend and let out the breath he was holding. “Fine. Talk.”

“I almost died,” Theo said, adding a tinge of fear he didn’t feel to his voice. Liam could see through it if he tried, but he wouldn’t. “It really freaked me out.”

Corey’s dark eyes got wide and soft, and he moved to stand. He was so easy. Theo hadn’t even apologized yet.

Liam took Corey’s hand and stopped him from getting up. “You were a total douchebag to Mason, to _Mason._ What the hell, Theo?! I know you have feelings for him.”

Theo swallowed and nodded. “And that scared me. I haven’t...” Theo left an appropriately long pause to make his revelation seem heartfelt. “I haven’t felt that way about anyone since you.”

Liam licked his lips and fidgeted. “Oh, I...oh.”

“I screwed up. And I’m sorry.” Theo had forgotten how much he enjoyed manipulating people. “I know I need to make it right with Mason, and I’m going to. I just hope you guys can forgive me. You, uh...” Theo made his lip quiver and his voice shake. “You mean a lot to me.”

_Nailed it!_

Liam and Corey sprang to their feet and enveloped Theo in a tight embrace.

“Dumbass.” Liam smiled and his bright blue eyes sparkled as he gripped the back of Theo’s neck. “Of course we’re gonna forgive you. We were never not gonna forgive you. You’re pack.”

Corey gave Theo a smile that bordered on shy and leaned his forehead against Theo’s. “You’re a good person, Theo. I mean that. You’re never gonna lose us, or Mason, no matter what.”

Liam nodded his confirmation and kissed Theo’s jaw. 

Something tickled in the back of Theo’s mind. Maybe it was the knowledge that a day ago this would have meant something to him, or maybe it was simply the understanding that their loyalty was useful, but Theo regretted the necessity of their deaths.

“I need to go see Mason.” 

Liam shook his head. “No, you need to give him some time. You’ll see him tonight at the party.”

Tonight at the party. That would be cutting it close, but Theo could make it work.

Corey suggested they go out for lunch, but Theo made his excuses and left. He had to pick up a few things to make sure his plan was perfect.

* * *

“Mason’s gonna love your costume,” Corey said as he locked their apartment door that evening.

“I hope so,” Theo said, meaning it. Now that he had Corey and Liam where he wanted them, his plan hinged on getting back in Mason’s good graces. 

Theo was dressed in a white lab coat with nothing but a pair of black briefs on underneath. He had used a Sharpie to transform the coat into a representation of Kinsey’s legendary sexual orientation scale. His left cuff was labeled _zero_ and featured interlocking male and female symbols to depict total heterosexuality. Over his left elbow, he had written _one,_ and over his left shoulder, _two. Two_ was circled and Liam’s name was written beneath it, indicating that he was bisexual with a slight heterosexual leaning. _Three_ was marked right between Theo’s shoulder blades, and his own name was scrawled sideways next to it, proclaiming him an equal-opportunity bisexual. His right shoulder was labeled _four_ and his right elbow, _five._ Corey’s name was written next to _five,_ pegging him as homosexual with slight heterosexual tendencies. _Six_ appeared over Theo’s right cuff and featured duel sets of interlocking male and interlocking female symbols. Mason’s name appeared next to it decorated by gold star stickers, celebrating his status as completely homosexual. Completing the outfit was a black briefcase, which Theo carried in his right hand, and Kinsey’s two most notable books, _Sexual Behavior in the Human Male_ and _Sexual Behavior in the Human Female,_ which Theo held against his chest with his left arm curled around them. 

“You look good,” Theo said, leaning against Corey as he knocked on Mason and Liam’s door. The physical contact was a familiar part of their group dynamic, but absent was the undercurrent of soothing comfort that normally accompanied it. Theo supposed he would never feel that again. That didn’t make him sad exactly, but it was disappointing on an observational level.

Corey laughed. “I look boring.”

Corey’s Clark Kent costume consisted of a baggy, charcoal gray suit with a blue and white diagonal striped tie, and black shoes and a belt. His dark hair was slicked in 1950s style, and he wore a pair of fake, black-rimmed glasses. 

Theo shrugged. He didn’t care enough to press the lie. Corey did look boring. 

Liam didn’t. Theo’s eyes bulged as Liam opened the door. His superman costume featured skin-tight blue spandex, snug red briefs that shamelessly displayed Liam’s hefty package, a gold belt, flowing red cape, red boots, and the iconic Superman symbol emblazoned across Liam’s sculpted chest. 

“My hero!” Corey declared dramatically as he surged forward and wrapped his arms around Liam.

Liam tried to keep a straight face as he put his hands on his hips and struck the superhero pose before dissolving into a fit of giggles and lifting Corey into his arms. “I’ll save you!” He pecked Corey’s lips and took off at a sprint into the apartment, one hand raised above his head as though he were flying.

Theo smirked to himself, reasonably certain he found their behavior cute. Before he could enter the apartment, Mason appeared in front of him.

“Wow.” Theo raked his eyes over Mason’s body. 

“You like it?” Mason smiled and held his arms out by his sides. 

“I like it a lot.” Theo slipped his hand into the front of his buttoned lab coat where it hung over his crotch and adjusted his rapidly swelling manhood. 

Mason wore a pair of red boxer briefs with a cardboard fire hydrant glued to his crotch. Emerging from the arm of the two-dimensional fire hydrant was a long, thick three-dimensional fire hose. The only other fabric covering Mason’s body was a pair of red suspenders hooked to his underwear. His rich, brown skin was smooth and shiny with oil, highlighting every one of his lean, corded muscles. His rippling abs glistened and bulged, framing his cute little outie bellybutton. The suspenders covered his nipples, but when he noticed Theo eyeing his chest, he drew them together, revealing his pert, little nubs. A dalmatian charm adorned a silver chain around his neck, and he held a little plastic axe in one hand, and a Super Soaker water gun in the other.

Mason leaned in close and quirked his brow. “If you’re curious, it’s all me in the hose.” He winked and leaned back again, subtly thrusting out his hips.

Theo let out a strangled gurgle as the hose wiggled and got... _perkier._

Mason led Theo into the apartment, raving about Theo’s costume. They stopped at the dining room table, which had been set up for refreshments, and Mason had Theo turn around and raise his arms so he could examine the Kinsey Scale. 

“This is great!” Mason trailed his hand across Theo’s shoulders and stroked the center of his back where Theo’s name would have been.

“Corey helped me with it,” Theo said as he set his briefcase and prop books in a chair by the table and turned back to Mason. He wasn’t interested in giving his roommate credit, but it would win him extra points with Mason.

“Have you read the books?” Mason asked, an excited trill in his voice as he slipped into geek mode.

Theo smiled and shook his head. “Not yet. I guess I need a good reason.”

“To study sexual behavior in the human male?” Mason laughed and handed Theo a plastic cup containing whatever the evening’s beverage was. “I thought that would have been right up your alley.”

“Oh the human male’s sexual behavior _has_ been right up my alley,” Theo assured him with a toothy grin.

“The werewolf male’s too, no doubt,” Mason whispered nodding across the room at Liam where he and Corey were standing back-to-back posing for a group of partygoers. 

“Oh yes.” Theo licked his lips and stole a glance at Mason’s stomach and the long hose beneath it. “But it’s the human male’s sexual behavior that I really wanna study.”

Mason folded his arms and angled his hip away from Theo. “Is that so? This morning it seemed like you were quite interested in studying werewolf and chimera sexual behavior.”

Crud, so they were going to talk about that. 

“Well...” Theo shrugged and gave Mason his most roguish smile. “My interest in that field is purely academic. It’s the human male I’d like to conduct” –he dropped his voice to throaty whisper– “an experimental study on.”

“Do you mean that?” Mason stepped back and gave Theo a hard look. “Bullshit aside?” He gestured between them. “Is _this_ what you want? Just this?”

“Yes,” Theo answered, looking Mason in the eye. “You’re the only one I want. 

“Theo.” Mason’s fingers slid along the edge of his suspenders from his shoulders down to the waistband of his underwear, dragging Theo’s eyes with them every inch of the way. “I like sex.”

“Me too!”

Mason’s hand landed on Theo’s shoulder, covering the _four_ and rubbing affectionately. “But I like you more. I don’t wanna risk our friendship for a few nights of pleasure.”

Dammit. Theo didn’t know how to respond to that in his current state. He could use a line, but Mason was too perceptive to fall for it. It didn’t matter. He no longer had time to fuck Mason anyway, considering that Mason was human and would need time to recharge after sex before he wanted to sit on a dildo. Theo needed to deflect and get his plan rolling.

“I have a gift for you.”

“What?” Mason arched an eyebrow.

“Liam and Corey too.” He said their names loud enough to draw Liam’s attention and waved them over.

“What’s up?” Liam asked.

Theo glanced at Mason’s hose but didn’t comment as he opened his briefcase and handed each of his friends silver gift boxes.

“Today made me realize the value of friendship.” Theo briefly held eye contact with each of them in turn. “These gifts might seem tasteless or lewd under the circumstances, but that isn’t my intent.”

Corey was the first to open his present, and he rolled his eyes at the two large dildos, one tan and one purple, sitting on the black velvet cushion. Mason’s and Liam’s gifts were similar but in different shapes, sizes, and colors.

“I want these toys to be a celebration of our friendship. I want to know that the guys I _love_ are getting pleasure from them.”

Mason’s lips parted in surprise, then curled into a broad smile. Matching reactions played out across Liam’s and Corey’s faces. 

Theo inwardly whooped with triumph, grateful he had never dropped the L-bomb when he would have actually meant it. Saying it for the first time was much more effective. All he had to do now was close the deal.

“Just promise me that you’ll use them by yourselves _tonight_ before midnight. That part is very important because I want your first times with the toys to be on the anniversary of this special day. That way it’ll be something we can all share in our friendship for the rest of our lives.”

“I’m in,” Liam said earnestly, smiling at his gift.

“Me too.” Corey’s eyes lit up as he ran his finger down the sleek surface of the long purple toy.

“This certainly isn’t how I thought tonight was going to go,” Mason said with a laugh, “but this is a really sweet idea, and I love it.” Toasty-sweat happiness mixed with the oil on Mason’s skin as he gave Theo a look of complete trust and admiration. “I love _you._ ” His gaze flicked to one of his cursed dildos then back to Theo and the others. “Let’s go celebrate some friendship!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more part left, and of course the Dildo Demon will be back for the big finish!
> 
> This is my first time writing Theo/Mason, so I hope their dialogue and romantic chemistry was believable. Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	5. Friendship Dildos and an Important Opening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I accidentally wrote smut. Sorry about that!

There was going to be time to spare. It wasn’t quite eight pm yet, and Theo’s friends were eager and willing to use their death toys. Mason and Liam were making one more round through their party, and Corey was chatting with some people from his anthropology class, and then the plan was for the guys to excuse themselves to Theo and Corey’s apartment to play with their gifts. Theo would need to make sure that everyone stayed in separate rooms so that they couldn’t save or warn each other, but that would be relatively easy. 

It was convenient that they would all be dead early in the night. Theo would need time to dispose of the bodies, and the party was the perfect cover. He could take them out one-by-one under the guise of helping a passed out friend, then return to the party to give himself an alibi. 

Theo leaned against the drinks table, sipping a zombie cocktail and pondering where he would go after tonight. It would be stupid to stay in town, and the extended pack would eventually come looking for him. He’d have to disappear.

“I’m going to regret this in the morning,” said a girl dressed in a skin-tight, tan bodysuit – Lady Godiva? – as she stumbled to the makeshift bar and grabbed a drink. She turned bleary eyes on Theo and looked him up and down. “Are you a mad scientist?”

“Kinsey,” Theo answered.

“Mallory.” She set her drink on the table and held out her hand. “Nice to meet you, Kinsey.”

Theo took her hand and kissed it with an exaggerated flourish, adding a bow.

She giggled and wobbled as she reached for her drink.

“Careful,” Theo cautioned, his most charming grin in place as he supported her elbow. His pack would be dead soon, but for Theo life would go on, and she was too pretty for someone who was a _three_ on the Kinsey Scale to ignore.

“Morning-me is gonna hate party-me.” Mallory laughed and took a swig of her drink. “What about you, Kinsey?” She flipped her flowing blond hair back, accentuating her slender neck, shapely shoulders, and curvaceous bosom. “Are you going to have any regrets come morning?”

“No, I’m not the type of person who has regrets,” Theo answered. 

She smiled coquettishly. “Everyone has some regrets.”

“Not me.” 

Theo was as remorseless now as he had been prior to his time in hell with his sister when she had ensouled him. It was a relief to at last be free of that guilt, even if it did mean losing the positive feelings that had come along with his transformation. At least that was how it seemed now. He remembered that he had felt differently with a soul, that he had been happy in spite of the burdens he carried. Oh well, no matter. He was soulless and...

The Dildo Demon’s words reverberated through his mind.

_Your soul is mine until I release you._

_Until._

Theo would be getting his soul back, and then he’d have to confront what he had done. He swallowed hard and turned his head to look for his friends. “I think I might regret something in the morning.”

“Well that’s what mornings are for.” Mallory laughed and ran her hand down Theo’s arm. “Let’s live for tonight. Do you wanna dance?”

“I gotta go.”

Theo pulled away and hurried through the crowd as his gaze landed on Liam standing with a group of guys.

“Gimme back those dildos!” 

There was a round of hearty laughter, and Liam glared at Theo. He swept an arm toward his companions. “These are my friends from the ultimate frisbee league.”

“Hi.” Theo didn’t bother looking at them. He was too busy eying the silver box in Liam’s hand. “I need those dildos.”

One of the guys guffawed and clapped Liam’s shoulder. “Give the man his dildos, Liam!” 

“Yeah, Liam, don’t hog all the butt toys,” another guy remarked, elbowing his buddy.

“But I thought these were our friendship dildos?” Liam asked. He grimaced and face-palmed as the frisbee players all burst into raucous laughter. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

Theo yanked the box away from Liam. “Where are Mason and Corey? I need their dildos too.”

“Damn, this guy is a maniac!”

“I think my girlfriend has a vibrator in her purse if you’re that desperate, man.”

“I think Corey’s in the kitchen. I’m not sure where Mason went.”

Theo scrambled to the kitchen and found Corey pouring a bag of ice into a punch bowl. The box of dildos was laying on the counter. Theo snatched it up.

“I’m taking these back.”

Corey cast Theo a knowing look. “It’s that thick purple one with the flared head, isn’t it?”

“Uh, yeah, I just have to take that puppy for a spin. I’ll buy you some new ones.”

“Sorry man, you’re too late. Mason already convinced me to trade.”

“What?!” Theo ripped the top off the box. The demonic purple toy he’d given Corey was gone, replaced by the evil little pink model he’d slipped Mason. “Where is he?!”

Corey smirked. “He went to his room. I know we were gonna go to our place, but he couldn’t wait.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“Well yeah, I’m sure,” Corey said as Theo ran out of the room.

Theo pushed past the people idling in the hallway and grabbed Mason’s doorknob. He twisted it and jiggled the knob. It was locked.

Dammit! Why on Earth would Mason lock the door?...before playing with a dildo...during a crowded party...Oh no wait, it added up. 

“Mason, let me in!” He slapped his palm against the door.

“Th-Theo?” Mason’s voice was strained and tinged with self consciousness. “Um, now’s not really a good time.” He gasped. “Oh _my_ god.”

“Are you okay?!”

“Y-yeah, very okay.”

“Mason, you have to stop.”

“I will in a few minutes.” Mason snickered. “Maybe less.”

“No, you–”

“Whoa! I didn’t know this one vibrated.” Mason let out a strangled gurgle. “ _Fuck!_ ”

“It’s vibrating?! Mason, you need to get that thing out of your ass. Now!”

The bathroom door opened and a girl in a Princess Peach costume walked out. She gasped and pressed a gloved hand to her lips. 

Theo waved her away. “Oh, go sit on a toadstool.”

“Eee-yahoo! I don’t even need to move it myself.” The bed squeaked and Mason grunted. “It’s like this thing has a mind of its own. And it’s _smart!_ ”

“I’m coming in!”

“YES!” The headboard slammed against the wall. “Oh yes, Theo, come in!”

Theo twisted the knob off the door and slammed his hand against the opening, breaking the lock.

“Hey.” Mason gave Theo a dazed grin. “I’m glad you’re here. I’m having the weirdest urge to suck that other dildo, but uh, yeah, you instead please.”

Theo was paralyzed with lust. Mason lay naked on the bed, his hands gripping the headboard behind him and his legs spread wide. His feet were planted to the mattress as he bounced and wiggled on the thick, purple dildo rooting around inside him. Its wide base and artificial balls were partially obscured by Mason’s own sack as they pulsed against his swollen taint. His long, uncut cock quivered between his legs, the silky, light brown skin of his shaft in striking contrast to the deep, dark flush of his plump mushroom head as it drooled precum on his shiny, sinewy stomach. 

“Close the door.” Mason’s head lulled against his bicep and he whimpered. “Come join me.”

The door wouldn’t have stayed closed by itself, so Theo yanked Mason’s dresser in front of it.

“Oh god, hurry! I-I thought I’d be okay if I didn’t touch myself but- but-” Mason panted and squeezed the headboard, his muscles bulging and the hollows of his armpits deepening. “I’m about to- Oh fuck! I’m about to cum untouched. I need something in my mouth.” Mason released the headboard and grabbed the second dildo.

“NO!” Theo whipped his lab coat over his head and tore his briefs off with clawed fingers.

“Theo!” Mason let go of the death toy and stared with wide eyes at Theo’s erection. His mouth dropped open and he groaned as the angle of the dildo inside him shifted, and its base shook hard enough to make his ass squelch. “You give the best gifts!” 

Theo growled and jumped on the bed. “I don’t want your mouth, I want your hole.”

“Take it!”

Theo wrapped his hand around the purple balls and tugged. The demonic toy resisted his efforts, but Theo was stronger. He wrenched it out with a single mighty yank and hurled it across the room.

“Ohhh!” Mason’s eyes crossed and his head sagged back against the headboard. 

The other dildo inched toward the pillow, as if to climb up and enter Mason’s mouth, but Theo slapped it off the bed before Mason noticed.

He sat back on his ankles and eyed Mason’s stretched, gaping asshole for about a second before blinding instinct consumed him and he plunged inside.

“Uhn yeah!” Mason moaned and writhed on the bed.

Theo gasped, his whole body tight and shaking as Mason’s burning heat engulfed him. Now that some of the biological imperative to get his dick wet had eased, he pulled out, eager to look at and play with Mason’s obscene hole before getting down to business. He swirled his bloated cockhead around Mason’s lose, wrinkled ring. It fluttered and tightened, gently massaging Theo’s sensitive tip as Mason flexed it for him.

“Theo, no, I need it all.” Mason’s fingers scrabbled at Theo’s hips as he sank lower on the bed, helping himself to more of Theo’s length. “ _All!_ ”

Theo grunted and thrust in, hard and fast. He gritted his teeth against the sharp wave of pleasure and ground his hairless pelvis against Mason’s equally smooth taint, relishing the warm, soft slide of skin-on-skin and the way Mason writhed and moaned his name. He dug his toes into the mattress and pushed harder, probing further into Mason’s hot silky recesses.

Mason’s cock trembled against his slick stomach and his balls quivered in his sack. “I’m so close. I wanna last but I-I _can’t._ ” 

Mason sounded minutes away from sobbing for his release, so Theo curled his fingers around Mason’s hefty cock. It was heavy and ramrod stiff, and on the second stroke– 

“Nahhhh!” Mason arched off the bed and slammed down hard on Theo’s cock, his cheeks clenched and his hole spasming as he erupted.

Mason’s cock bulged in Theo’s hand as a thick rope blasted out and shot Mason in the face. Some of it slipped past his open lips. A second volley sprayed his throat and collarbone, and a third spurted against his stomach. The rest oozed down his shaft and over the back of the Theo’s fingers.

Theo wanted nothing more than to keep fucking Mason until he unloaded, but a voice in the back of his head reminded him that he cared about Mason’s comfort even if he couldn’t _feel_ himself caring. 

“No, don’t.” Mason’s ankles dug into Theo’s ass as he withdraw.

“I haven’t barebacked since Corey, but you’re a chimera too, so...” Mason licked his lips and bounced against Theo’s waist. “So we don’t need to be careful.” 

Theo rocked on his knees and took shallow thrusts. “So you want my cum?”

“Yes.” Mason rubbed his throat and chest, smearing his load across his skin.

Theo’s nostrils flared and tingled as he inhaled the scent. “Say it.”

“I want your cum.” Mason tweaked his nipple, working the brown nub frothy white with jizz.

“Say it like you mean it.” Theo pulled out until only his aching tip stayed nestled in Mason’s wet heat.

“Fucking breed me, Theo!”

Theo slammed in, one hand on his cock and the other covering Mason’s on his chest as they both played in his glorious slick mess. He ground his knuckles against Mason’s fleshy taint and massaged the base of his shaft before letting go so he could fuck in earnest. 

Mason clenched his jaw and fisted the bedspread with his free hand. “Really sensitive.”

“Too much?” Theo didn’t slow down, but he told himself he would if Mason asked.

Mason squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. “Harder. You need to unload _deep_ when you cum.”

_Fuck._

Theo sped up as a telltale warmth ignited his core, and Mason’s silky wet heat got impossibly better. “I’m about to blow.”

“Well what the fuck are you waiting for?” Mason bounced his heels against Theo’s ass, spurring him on. “Give it to me!”

Theo gripped Mason’s shoulder and hip and pulled him down to meet his thrusts.

Mason’s spent cock had lain long and limp against his stomach, but in response to Theo’s vigorous fucking it thickened and twitched, and a milky glob leaked out onto his bellybutton.

That was it for Theo. He threw his head back and howled, trying to keep his voice mostly human, but not really caring as he emptied his balls in Mason’s ass and a euphoric thrill washed over him. He didn’t quite feel affection for Mason, but he did feel a possessive bond as he claimed the human in the most primal way possible.

“I don’t have a soul,” Theo whispered as he came down from his high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn’t intended to include outright smut in this story, but Theo and Mason insisted, and I didn’t have the heart to tell them no. Anyway as a result there’s still one more part.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	6. Loosening Things Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story’s been so much fun to write! I hope you guys enjoy the final installment!

Theo threw his head back and howled, trying to keep his voice mostly human, but not really caring as he emptied his balls in Mason’s ass and a euphoric thrill washed over him. He didn’t quite feel affection for Mason, but he did feel a possessive bond as he claimed the human in the most primal way possible.

“I don’t have a soul,” Theo whispered as he came down from his high.

“What?” Mason lowered his legs to the mattress and furrowed his brow.

“I don’t have a soul.” Theo shrugged and sat back on his ankles, pulling out of Mason’s wet, puffy hole, and enjoying the trickle of cum that followed his dick out. “Fuck, this looks so hot.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I’ll take a picture and show you.”

“Not that!” Mason tensed as he sat up. “What do you mean you don’t have–”

There was a knock on Mason’s door.

“Guys, is everything okay?” Liam shouted. “People are kinda freaking about what they heard.”

“Tell ‘em to fuck off!” Theo yelled back.

Mason swatted his arm. “We’re okay, Liam.”

“Okay, I thought it was a sex howl, but I wanted to make sure.”

“Liam wait.” Theo sighed. If he was going to explain things to Mason, he might as well tell Liam and Corey too. “Get Corey and come in here.”

Mason looked around wide eyed. “Theo, I’m naked!”

Theo grinned and nodded. “Believe me, I noticed!”

“You’re naked too.”

“Also a fact.”

“Theo!”

Theo rolled his eyes and got up. He slid his lab coat over his head as Mason got under the covers. He was dropping his shredded briefs in the wastebasket when the door clattered against Mason’s dresser, signaling Liam’s return. “Hang on.” 

Theo dragged the makeshift barricade out of the way so Liam and Corey could enter, then replaced it to keep nosy party guests out. 

Corey smirked and looked between Theo and Mason. “Finally!”

Liam took a seat on the disheveled bedspread and patted Mason’s knee under the covers. “Congrats, man!”

“Thanks.” A smile tugged at Mason’s lips as he looked past Liam to Theo.

Liam cleared his throat and ran a finger over his collarbone. “You, uh, you got a little somethin’...”

“Oh god!” Mason grabbed the edge of the sheet and wiped his face and chest.

“Protip, don’t leave your phone anywhere within a two-foot radius of the bed,” Corey whispered to Theo. “I learned that one the hard way.”

“So there’s a blast zone?”

“Basically.”

Mason grumbled and crossed his arms. “I have very strong PC muscles, okay?!” 

“Yeah, we’ve been gaming since we were ten.” Liam smiled and patted Mason’s arm.

“ _Anyway,_ Theo, did I hear you correctly before?”

“You mean about me not having a soul?” Theo asked as he took a seat on the edge of the bed next to Mason. Corey joined Liam at the foot of the bed. “Because we were also talking about how good your asshole looks.”

“What?!” Liam’s heart sped up. “You better be joking.”

“No, it’s true,” Corey said earnestly. “I’ve seen it, it’s...Wait, Theo, you don’t have a soul?”

Theo filled them in on all the details involving the Dildo Demon. 

Liam was shaking with rage by the time Theo was done, and Mason and Corey looked a mix between furious and heart broken.

“So you were trying _kill_ us?!” Liam’s eyes lit with amber fury.

“Ssshh, we have guests.” Mason squeezed Liam’s shoulder.

“Fuck this!” Liam jumped off the bed and moved toward the door but stopped. He gazed at Corey and Mason with concern, then narrowed his eyes on Theo. “Get out!”

Theo growled and stood. “I’m not going to hurt them, or you. I realized I would regret it when I got my soul back.”

“I said get out.” Liam’s voice was quiet, dangerous. He crossed his arms, but claws protruded from his fingertips.

Theo looked at Mason, but he looked away. 

Corey’s heart pounded as he climbed off the bed and wrapped an arm around Liam’s shoulders. “Calm down.”

Liam gaped at him. “He almost killed us!”

“But he didn’t, and he could have.” Corey gave Theo a tentative smile. “He did the right thing before it was too late. That should count for something.”

“No.” Mason’s voice was hard and emotionless, but he trembled as he looked at Theo. “You slept with me for the first time without a soul.” 

“I still enjoyed it,” Theo answered. “It felt good.”

Mason took a halting breath. “Yeah, well it was more than just feeling good to me.”

Liam growled and pulled out of Corey’s grasp. He surged forward and got in Theo’s face. “Get the fuck out of our apartment!”

Theo sighed and crossed the room. He looked back one more time after dragging the dresser away from the door. Corey was on the bed rubbing Mason’s back, and Liam still stood in the center of the room seething at him.

“I’ll write a suicide note so you can make it look like a hanging.

* * *

Theo winced as he twisted and pushed the sealed bottle of lube against his rim, working more of the plastic into his hole. When the burn intensified, he slicked his hand and the exposed portion of the bottle with a second supply of lube and resumed his efforts. 

He was lying on the couch in the living room, listening to the festivities across the hall and kicking himself for backing out of his plan to murder Mason, Corey, and Liam to take his place with the Dildo Demon. He particularly wanted to murder Liam. Would he _really_ have regretted it when he got his soul back? Unlikely.

He wiped his hands and checked the time on his phone once the bottle was in place. It was five minutes to midnight, so he turned on the TV to watch some porn. He’d need all the inspiration he could get for his eternal fate. 

Theo was stroking his cock to a video of a college guy fucking his professor as she made him recite the Periodic Table, when suddenly right in the middle of _cadmium_ a pink dildo sprang up between the couch and the coffee table.

“Need a hand?”

Theo cursed and sat up, crowding against the armrest on the far end of the couch as the Dildo Demon rose to its feet.

“You failed me.” The Dildo Demon extended its long, neon green phallic arm and waved the pale blue dildo at Theo. “Time to come back to hell, little chimera!”

Theo ducked as the blue dildo jabbed at his head. He turned to leap off the couch, but the demon’s yellow arm boxed him in. He cowered back, recalling the monster’s words from that morning. 

_I will need only graze your skin with any part of my body to reclaim your life force._

Dammit. He couldn’t even fight back.

The demon bent its head, lowering its brown nose dong toward Theo’s face. “Open wide.”

Theo closed his eyes as the demon’s echoing laugh rang throughout the room. It was ov– 

The front door sprang open and a savage roar rent the air.

“Stay away from my friend!”

The Dildo Demon turned its head as Liam, still in his Superman costume, charged into the room and tackled it. 

“Theo, over here!” Corey appeared in front of the TV, blocking Theo’s view just as the college guy blew his load all over the professor’s breasts – but priorities!

Theo leaped over Liam and the struggling demon and grabbed Corey’s hand. They vanished.

“We can’t run. He can find me anywhere.”

“We’ll defeat him.” Corey squeezed Theo’s hand. “We just need to keep you out of sight.”

Corey led them into the hallway, and they peered around the wall to watch the fight.

“Did he hurt you?” Corey whispered, patting Theo’s bare hip. “You’re walking funny.”

“I have a bottle of lube up my ass.”

“Oh.”

“It’s one of yours.”

“You can keep it.”

“Goaho!” Liam sputtered and gagged as the Dildo Demon thrust its nose dildo into his mouth. 

There was a sharp crunch as Liam bit down, fangs out. The demon wailed and bounced to its feet with Liam in its arms. Liam squirmed as the demon held him in the air over the glass coffee table.

Before the Dildo Demon could hurl Liam through the glass, Mason ran into the room carrying the baseball bat Stiles had given him all those years ago and slammed it against the same thick, tan dildo in the demon’s spine that Theo had broken that morning in the abyss. The demon snapped in half, its upper body falling backward over the couch with Liam. 

Mason raised the bat to deliver another blow, but the demon’s huge silver cock dildo jabbed Mason in the gut, then whipped back and slapped his side, knocking him off balance and sending him stumbling to the floor against the wall. 

Liam coughed and hacked as he wrestled with the demon’s torso on the couch. 

“Oh crap, I think he swallowed part of that face dildo.” Corey let go of Theo’s hand. “He’s choking. I have to help him.”

Corey jumped on the couch behind Liam and started performing the Heimlich maneuver as the torso pulled free and slid to the ground next to Mason.

“Uh guys.” Mason crabwalked backward as the two halves of the demon closed in on him. He was back in his sexy fireman outfit wearing nothing but the suspenders and red boxer briefs. His fire hose waved in the air between his legs as he skittered back. 

The Dildo Demon moaned as it thrust its hefty pelvic phallus between Mason’s legs. Mason’s fire hose bounced and slid against its synthetic shaft as it rubbed Mason’s ass and balls through the thin red cotton. As it worked Mason over, the tan dildo wiggled out from under the couch and climbed back into place on the demon’s spine. The demon’s top half bounced on its long yellow and green arms and sprang onto its bottom half, reassembling itself. 

On the couch, Liam hacked up the tip of the demon’s phallic nose with a violent gag but continued choking.

“Did you swallow another piece?!” Corey dug his fists against Liam’s spandex-covered stomach from behind.

“You’re kneeling on my cape,” Liam gasped out.

On the floor, the Dildo Demon’s pink and blue hand dildos wedged into the sides of Mason’s underwear and peeled them down his hips as the silver cock dildo probed Mason’s crack. 

“Your ass is mine!” The demon’s disembodied voice howled.

The same possessive instinct Theo had felt earlier surged through him, and he rushed into the room and grabbed the bat off the floor. 

“His ass is _mine!_ ” Theo swung the bat against the demon’s chest. 

The demon toppled over ripping Mason’s underwear in half and leaving Mason fully nude as the suspenders also fell away from his lithe body.

Liam dove atop the demon and held him down.

“I realized something while he was touching me.” Mason adjusted his half-hard cock as he got to his feet.

Theo growled. He couldn’t compete with that monster’s monster.

“He’s made of silicone!”

“So?” Theo asked.

“I have an idea!” Mason ran to the front door.

“Mason, wait!” Corey hopped over the coffee table and tossed Liam’s balled up cape to him. “You’re naked.”

“Oh right.” Mason wrapped the red cape around his waist and hurried out of the apartment. 

Liam yelped as the demon spanked his ass with the cock dildo. 

“I will own all of you!” The Dildo Demon raised his yellow arm and– 

“Theo, look out!” Corey jumped in front of Theo as the pink hand dildo sailed toward him.

It hit Corey in the chest and bounced off harmlessly, but immediately hopped on its base toward Theo’s ankles. 

“No!” Corey stamped on it and kicked it away. He grabbed Theo’s hand and they vanished. 

This time they edged into the far corner of the room near the kitchen. Theo tugged Corey toward the doorway, but Corey resisted and pointed at Liam and the demon, indicating he wanted to watch the battle. 

The demon kept trying to corner Liam against the wall, but the werewolf was too agile and darted around the demon’s flailing phallic limbs. Liam struck back with frenzied assaults, but the demon blocked with its long, thick arms.

Liam became enraged as the demon slapped him across the face with the blue dildo. He snarled and lunged forward, catching the demon off guard. He straddled the Dildo Demon’s hefty thigh dong and wrapped one arm around the center mass of dildos that formed the demon’s chest as he slashed at it with his claws.

The demon wailed and slid its pale blue hand toy into the back of Liam’s red Superman briefs. It twisted its flexible arm and drew the already snug fabric tighter over Liam’s crotch while pummeling Liam’s side with its heavy silver schlong.

Liam growled and slid lower on the demon’s lap as he tore at the demon’s chest, trying to rip apart the knot of sex toys. A gold light spilled out as he succeeded in prying apart some of the silicone mass. 

Theo gasped as a warmth lit his heart and he felt a wave of appreciation at what Liam and Corey were doing for him. 

“My soul is in there! I think it’s coming loose!”

The demon snapped its head hard in the direction of Theo’s voice and the brown nose dong popped off its face and whizzed through the air at Theo. 

Corey twisted Theo behind him and blocked with his shoulder. He grabbed the bitten, mangled toy off the floor and slapped it against the dining table over and over. “You’re a stupid dildo and no one wants to sit on you!” He hurled it across the room when he was done with his outburst.

The distinctive sound of fabric ripping split the air as Liam’s overstuffed briefs succumbed to the pressure. 

“Ohh, that’s better! That was too tight.” Liam clawed at the demon’s chest with renewed vigor as his muscular ass stretched the confines of the blue spandex that comprised his final layer of clothing.

“Don’t worry, babe, I’ll massage your balls tonight,” Corey called sweetly. 

The demon growled and ran the tip of its hand dong along Liam’s straining crack. “I want this hole!”

“Say what you want about the Dildo Demon, but he has good taste,” Theo whispered to Corey.

Corey nodded his agreement and patted Theo’s shoulder.

Golden light glowed around the demon’s chest as Liam dug deeper, and suddenly Theo was pretty sure he’d leave a note if he scratched someone’s car in a parking lot.

Theo turned to Corey and grinned. “I think I’m becoming a better person.” 

Corey leaned against him. “I’ve known that for years.”

Liam shrieked as the back of his suit tore away and his bare ass was put on full display.

“Whoa! I know I should be more concerned that Liam’s about to get a rough ramming without lube.” Theo stroked his erection and stared at Liam’s hairy crack and tight little opening. “But some of my soul is still missing and– Geez, you’re a lucky guy, Corey Bryant!”

“I can’t let this happen!” Corey let go of Theo’s hand, rendering him visible again. “Stay back!”

Corey ran forward and grabbed the silver schlong as it plunged toward Liam’s hole. 

The demon was strong. Its mighty artificial phallus dragged Corey to his knees as it whipped through the air.

“Whoa, Cor, what are you doing?!” 

Theo almost came in his hand as Corey buried his face in Liam’s spread-open ass and rimmed him.

Corey pulled his head back, still struggling with both hands to contain the massive silver phallus. “If this thing gets loose at least you’ll be wet.” Corey went back to swirling his tongue over Liam’s hairy pucker.

Theo took a seat at the dining table, bouncing and wiggling to shift the sealed lube bottle around in his ass as he stroked himself and watched the rimjob Corey was giving Liam.

The front door burst open. 

“This should–” Mason stood in the doorway, Liam’s cape tied around his waist as he held the Super Soaker that had been a part of his Halloween costume. He gaped as he took in the sight of Liam riding the Dildo Demon’s thigh and clawing at its chest as Corey knelt beneath him, rimming him and wrestling with the huge pelvic dong. He turned his head toward Theo and blinked as Theo continued pleasuring himself. “What the hell is going on?!” 

Theo shrugged. “Liam’s fighting the demon, Corey’s helping, and I’m passing the time.”

“So I take it you don’t have your soul back yet”

“Not all of it,” Theo answered with a wink

Mason rolled his eyes and pointed the water gun at the demon. “This’ll help,” he shouted to Liam and Corey. He stepped closer and circled around until he had a clear shot, then pumped the toy, firing a thick stream of clear liquid into the Dildo Demon’s chest and over Liam’s fingers.

Theo sniffed the air. It wasn’t water or water-based lube. It had a kind of oily scent. After a moment it clicked. “Silicone lube.”

“Oh, this does help!” Corey grabbed a handful as it dripped down the demon’s waist and fingered it into Liam’s hole.

The demon hissed and backed up, turning so that Liam blocked Mason from taking another shot.

“That’s right! Silicone lube, bitch!” Mason darted behind the demon and blasted all over its back.

“Ooh yes, this is loosening things up nicely.” Liam worked another dildo out of the knot and more light spilled out, accompanied by another wave of warmth for Theo.

“You’re welcome!” Corey twisted his fingers and Liam moaned.

The demon let go of Liam and flung its arm out, knocking the Super Soaker out of Mason’s hands. They both dove for it and Liam slid off the demon’s leg and onto Corey.

The demon raised its massive silver schlong to crush the water gun, but Mason slapped it away in time, sending it spinning across the floor to Liam.

Liam scrambled to pick it up, but the demon pinned it to the ground with his foot.

“Ugh, Uhn!” Liam’s slick ass jerked and bounced in the air, the torn blue spandex of his suit framing his slippery, hairy crack. His hole winked a couple times, then clenched tight with exertion, and– 

“Aahh! Oh, ohh _yeah!_ ” Theo came hard, his eyes rolling back in his head and his ass spasming around the lube bottle, pressing it against his prostate.

By the time Theo reopened his eyes, Liam had wrested control of the gun from the Dildo Demon and was pointing it at its chest.

“Shoot Liam!” Mason yelled.

Theo glanced at the throbbing wet tent in the front of Liam’s suit. Corey’s rimjob and fingering had gotten him worked up, but Theo didn’t think he was ready to– 

Liam pumped his gun and blasted the demon with another jet of liquid.

Oh.

The demon shrieked and bolted for the door, but Corey sprang up and grabbed it, arresting its momentum enough for Liam to get off more shots. 

“Yeah, that’s it, unload in him, Liam!” Mason shouted, clapping Liam on the back. 

“I’m melting!” the Dildo Demon wailed.

Theo got up and edged carefully toward the action. “I don’t understand.”

“Silicone lube reacts with silicone sex toys,” Mason answered.

Corey sped up the process by yanking dildos off the demon and throwing them aside.

Theo gasped and clutched the wall as a bright light engulfed the room and poured over his body. Shame accompanied the warm glow as Theo thought about how he had almost betrayed his friends. 

“I’m sorry, guys,” Theo said quietly as he draped an arm each around Liam’s and Mason’s shoulders.

“It’s okay, man.” Liam squeezed Theo’s nude waist and bummed their hips together.

“What do we do with all these dildos?” Corey asked once the demon was nothing but a heap of silicone at his feet. “Are they safe to use?”

“No, the lube opened tiny porous holes that could harbor bacteria.” Mason shrugged. “Also there’s that whole demonic possession thing.”

“Let’s melt them and bury what’s left in a steal box,” Liam said.

After a brief discussion of logistics, Liam and Corey volunteered to dispose of the demon’s remains, and Mason and Theo took showers, separate showers much to Theo’s chagrin. Once he was cleaned up, Theo climbed into bed and waited for Mason. 

“There are still at least two dozen people in our apartment,” Mason said as he walked into Theo’s room with a towel wrapped around his waist and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Do you want me to scare ‘em off?” Theo smirked and flashed his eyes.

Mason laughed and shook his head. “Liam can handle it when he gets back.”

Theo chuckled. “Liam and Corey are kinda getting the raw end of the deal tonight.”

“Ahh, so your soul _is_ intact.”

Theo nodded and looked away.

“They don’t mind. They know we need to talk.”

“I don’t know how to make it up to you,” Theo said quietly, picking at his blanket.

“Tell me the truth.”

Theo’s head snapped up. “I will. About anything. Just ask.”

“Do you have feelings for me, or was it all just a ruse?”

Theo covered Mason’s hand on the bed and squeezed his fingers. “Of course I have feelings for you. I’ve wanted to be with you since last summer.”

Mason sighed and turned his hand over, lacing their fingers together. “I’d give you a hard time about not telling me sooner but...I felt the same way and I didn’t say anything.”

Theo nodded and scooted closer under the covers. “This is a big step. It changes things within the pack, and if we don’t work out–”

“If we don’t work out,” Mason said over him, “we’ll still be friends. That’s the only way I’m willing to do this, if we promise to always be friends, whatever happens.”

“Are you?” Theo rubbed his thumb over the back of Mason’s hand. “Willing to do this?”

Mason snickered. “I think that’s pretty obvious based on tonight.”

“Yeah but I...” Theo tried to let go, but Mason’s grip tightened. “What I did...”

“You didn’t have a soul. I can’t hold that against you. Corey had a point. You did the right thing before it was too late, and you did it _without_ a soul. That’s a big deal. I trust you.” Mason leaned in and closed his mouth over Theo’s.

Theo tried to deepen the kiss, but Mason kept it light and playful. When they broke apart he pulled the towel away from his waist, tossed it to the floor, and climbed under the covers with Theo.

“I know you’re probably not in the mood for anymore assplay tonight,” Theo said, curling an arm around Mason.

Mason laughed and shook his head. “Not really, no.”

“But I need a favor.”

“Hmm?”

“Can you help me get this bottle of lube out of my butt?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note, IRL silicone lube may or may not degrade silicone sex toys depending the quality of the toy and the lube. So just consider this resolution a bit of dramatic embellishment, but also, play it safe and use a water-based lube with silicone toys. 
> 
> Feedback on this story is greatly appreciated! It was certainly one of my more unusual ones, so I’m very curious what people thought!


End file.
